The use of stem cells for the treatment of neurodegenerative conditions offers the hope of curing diseases like Alzheimer's and Parkinson's by means of transplantation [1]. However, major obstacles regarding cell procurement, directing cell fate and avoiding immune response hinder clinical development [2-4] Research has focused on both adult and embryonic stem cells and attempted to balance limitations in regulating their development and preventing immune response. Increased potency of stem cells can be achieved by epigenetic modifications through nucleotide derivatives [5] and their lineage can be directed by gene transfection [6,7].
Patients currently suffering from neurodegenerative conditions have limited treatment options. Conventional drug therapy helps delay or reduce the symptoms of disease but is unable to restore complete functionality of the brain or repair damaged tissue. Through stem cell-based therapies, scientists aim to transplant cells in order to regenerate damaged tissue and restore proper function. However, the best source of stem cells for transplantation remains an unresolved issue; with debate focusing around embryonic or adult derived stem cells. Embryonic stem cells can be readily differentiated to multiple neuronal fates but pose the risk of tumor formation or immune response; whereas adult stem cell technology is easily accessible, but provides limited capacity for transdifferentiation. An optimal approach may be to increase cellular plasticity of adult stem cells for use in autologous transplantation.